The Dark Shadow
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Daphne's kids, Helena and Phillip, have traveled to Earth for Helena's training. Things seem to be going will for Helena and her friends, Cleo and Brisa, until a dark shadow begins to terrorize the people of their chosen city. Will they be able to gain their Believix powers and defeat this mysterious entity, or is this city doomed to fall to evil?


**So, here's the first chapter in the story about Helena and Phillip. It takes place at the same time as Vixen Revamp. Still workin out some kinks in the plot. There will not be a lot of love in this. Neither Phillip nor Helena will end up in a relationship (and it's not because they're secretly in love with one another, I'm very liberal, but there is no incest in my stories). The face is, Helena and Phillip are attracted to the same gender (won't say which one swings which way yet). There are four others from Magix along for the ride. Quick info, Cleo, Princess from (working on a realm) and fairy of the dessert; Brisa, fairy of winds; Arcimedes, called Arc, Phillip's best friend and a specialist; and Fixit. More info about him in the end of the chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Home Sweet Warehouse

Three girls stood in an empty warehouse building. Earlier that week, they had arrived on Earth, with a simple first task. Find permanent housing.

It was a task they had failed, as they had spent all their days window shopping (as their money wasn't exactly Earth-accepted), partying at night (thanks to the many boys that bought them drinks), and slept their mornings away at their temporary housing that had ended after night four. So, after they got their notice that they needed to clear out of their room, the girls went in search of a cheap place they could rent. The cheapest place they could find was an empty warehouse on the bad side of the city, a few broken windows, and a very broken lock.

"This place is dirty," Cleo said, making faces as she looked around their new residence. Cleo stood tall and thin, with long black hair that she kept in a neat braid and dark eyes. Her skin was tanned and it shone nearly golden against her cropped white top and black short-shorts. It was no question as to why Cleo was always getting asked out by boys, and how her social calendar was made up of six date nights a week, and one night reserved for friends. She was also not a fan of anything dirty, messy, or simply out of order.

The girl next to her, with long flowing pale blonde hair and blue eyes smiled. She took a deep breath and then blew, causing a huge gust of wind, which circled around the warehouse several times, picking up all the dust and dirt and then blowing it all out the open door. She smiled, and looked at Cleo. "All clean," she said.

"That's not clean, Brisa," Cleo argued. "That's dusted. It's still unsanitary. Plus, where are we going to sleep? There are no bedrooms. No kitchen. No... nothing."

"We'll build!" Helena said brightly, smiling at Brisa brushing her fingers through her short brown hair. "We just need some supplies."

"And workers," Cleo said. "And has anyone else noticed that our door is huge?" She gestured to the garage door behind her, which was large enough to allow for trucks to enter. "And the windows."

"Oh, the windows will be an easy fix," Helena said. "You fill in the holes with sand and I super-heat them with light until they turn to glass."

Cleo growled annoyed. "This is _so_ not what I had in mind when I agreed to come to Earth."

"What did you have in mind?" Helena asked.

"I don't know," Cleo said, hands on her hips. "Isn't Earth supposed to be, like, super varied?"

"It is," Brisa said. "But, we've only seen a little bit of it. But Earth has desserts, rain forests, oceans, islands, volcanoes, mountains, forests, tundras, glaciers, and, most importantly, penguins!" Brisa threw her arms up at the last word.

"Gee, so it's just like your realm," Cleo said, frowning slightly at Brisa.

"Not that we are anywhere near the penguins," Helena said. "But, Brisa's right. This city is only a small portion of Earth. And we have the whole planet to explore."

"We don't have time," Cleo said. "We're supposed to influence belief in the people of this city. Once we've done that, we can explore, but the people we've met, none of them seem to care about magic."

"So, why are we wasting our time?" Brisa asked excitedly. "We should be out there right now."

"How about we make sure we won't be killed in our sleep, first?" Cleo asked.

"Right-o," Brisa agreed in the same excitement. "So, you two fix these windows, and I'll go find us some jobs."

"Why do we need jobs, again?" Cleo asked, huffing in annoyance.

"We need to eat," Helena suggested.

"And interact with people," Brisa added. She smiled. "See you when we're employed." With that, she breezed out of the warehouse along with a gust of wind.

"We're never going to get jobs," Cleo rolled her eyes. "And why should we, Helena? You and I are princesses. We're not made to work."

"I'm kind of excited," Helena said. "I've never had a job before."

Cleo just sighed, not understanding her two friends. "Come on, let's fix up these windows." With that, she walked to the closest and waved her hand, filling in all the holes with sand.

* * *

Brisa was walking down one of the larger avenues, looking for any signs about job openings. There weren't many. The few places she had walked into, she quickly backed out of either because of the patrons or the general atmosphere.

Finally, she saw something promising. A small fashion shop with a sign in the window. She smiled, and held her head up. She then walked in. She looked around, and loved the clothes, though none of the pieces came in multiple sizes.

"Hi, can I help you?" a girl asked, coming up to her. She wore all black, but had a tape measure draped around her neck and pins up and down her sleeves. She was older than Brisa, but still looked young with a smooth dark face and long curly hair streaked with blonde.

"Yes," Brisa said brightly. "I saw the sign in the window."

"The sign?" the woman asked.

"The 'Help Wanted' sign," Brisa clarified.

The woman blinked her green eyes a few times. "Oh... I'm actually looking for a model," the woman said. "For the runway."

"Oh my Dragon, that sounds awesome!" Brisa said, face beaming.

"Yeah, it would be nice," the woman said. "And I'm sure you'd be great for photos, but the runway requires someone... taller."

"Oh..." Brisa said, her smiling shrinking. Then her blue eyes brightened again. "Oh, you need to meet my friend Cleo! She's, like, really tall and pretty."

"Sounds great," the girl said. "Why don't you bring her by sometime later today? I'm kind of in a pinch because I have a show tomorrow and my model just backed out."

Brisa looked around. "Did you design all these outfits?"

The woman looked up. "Not all," she said. "Some."

"They're so cool," Brisa said. "I mean, I'm kind of a victim, or at least Cleo says I am." She gestured to her tight blue shirt and her long, flowy skirt. Everywhere Brisa went, her skirt seemed to flap in non-existent winds. "Cleo knows fashion. And she's modeled before. She walked for Trend's premiere."

"Oh, what trend?" The woman asked.

Brisa cocked her head for a moment, before remembering that Trend wasn't a fashion icon on Earth. "I'm Brisa." She held out her hand to shake.

"Meredith," the woman said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yours as well, Meredith," Brisa said. She looked around. "Do you work here all alone?"

"Sometimes," Meredith said. "My boss stops in once in a while, but let's me do everything."

"So, what do you do here?" Brisa asked.

"Depends on the day," Meredith said. "Today, I'm just prepping my outfits for tomorrow. That's assuming I have a model." She forced a smile and rolled her dark eyes. "Sometimes I make orders. I do requests for specific outfits. I have a wedding dress I'm working for a bride in two months. It's a simple design, but still. And, well, I'm always working as the person selling the clothes."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Brisa said.

"It is," Meredith said. "Literally, if I could just have one more person... That's it! I'll hire you. I have the authority."

"Really?" Brisa asked.

"I mean, it won't be glamorous, but it would really help," Meredith said. "Mostly, you'll work helping clients, keeping the fitting rooms clean, and the cash register. Simple enough, right?"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Brisa said and jumped into the air and clapped her hands... Just floating there.

Meredith stared at Brisa. "You're floating... Oh, man, am I hallucinating?"

"Oops," Brisa said, setting down. "Sorry. I'm not supposed to do that yet."

"Do what yet?" Meredith asked.

"Show my powers," she said. "You see, I'm a fairy."

"A fairy?" Meredith asked.

"Yes," Brisa said. "The Fairy of Winds to be exact."

"But... You're not tiny," Meredith said. "Shouldn't you be about the size of my hand?"

"Oh, I can be," Brisa said. "Enchantix!" And with that, Brisa transformed. Her hair wove into braids with brown lowlights, her outfit became a short light blue dress, and she grew large, shimmering wings. With that, she then shrank down. "See. I'm tiny."

Meredith stumbled back. "Okay, I'm officially hallucinating."

Brisa's shoulders fell. Apparently, Meredith wasn't ready to accept the idea of fairies. She changed back into her human form. "I'll go get Cleo now," she said. And with that, she breezed out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Brisa," Helena smiled brightly when she returned. "Did you get us jobs?"

"Um, I think I have a job," Brisa said. "I kind of freaked out my boss by transforming into my Enchantix, so I'm not sure if I still have a job. But, I think I have a job for Cleo. She needed someone tall."

"I'm not going to be used in lieu off a step-ladder," Cleo said. She had acquired rubber gloves, a bucket of soapy water, and a sponge and was scrubbing the floor. She hadn't gotten very much done, but the windows were all patched up at least, though not smoothly.

"But, come, come, come," Brisa said, grabbing Cleo's hand. "I promise, you'll like it. And it's something you've done before."

"I've never worked before," Cleo said.

"Just, come!" And with that, Brisa had dragged Cleo away.

"Okay, I'll just stay here and see if I can fix the lock... Or something." Once they were out of sight, she sighed. She walked back into the warehouse, but heard something drop to the ground behind her. She jumped and spun around, ready to fight, only to find Phillip and his best friend, Arc, having landed.

"Really?" Helena asked, her hands going to her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently we're here to help you," Phillip said. He and Arc were both in civilian clothes rather than their Red Fountian uniforms. Phillip brushed some of his brown hair off his face while Arc scratched his head. "We were waiting for Cleo to leave because we don't want to be yelled at."

"I figure if she comes back to a working lock and a clean place, she'll accept that we're here," Arc said. Arc smiled and looked around. "No mops even?"

"Oh, I can conjure that up," Helena said. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and then waved her hands. A mop and bucket appeared in front of Arc, and rubber gloves appeared on Phillip's hands. "Get to work. I can fix the lock."

"I have a better idea," Phillip said. "You don't think I came without Fixit **(1)** , do you?"

Helena smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling. "Fixit!"

"Hey, Helena," the male pixie appeared, wearing his usual orange shirt and overalls. "Let me take care of this lock. It'll be a snap." The pixie flew up to the lock and immediately got to work.

"Cool, but what will I do in the mean time?" Helena questioned.

Arc laughed. Helena smiled. She liked it when he laughed, which he never did around her friends. "Oh, you'll come up with something to do."

* * *

 **1- Fixit, Fix-it, is a male fairy from Pixie Pop. It's a Winx Club spin-off. Now that I've discovered it, I will be incorporating it into all my Next Gen fics. Because Thoren, Helena and Phillip's father, is a Paladin, I'm giving Phillip powers, and the ability to bond with a pixie (of course, a male one). Will probably be allowing witches to bond with dark elves (Probably Bryony, maybe Violet, Definitely Chill).**


End file.
